


Movie N(F)ight

by Animess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Levi and Eren dicking around basically, M/M, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animess/pseuds/Animess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are having a movie night, and of course, nothing they do is ever as simple as it seems. (In which Eren absolutely does not like horror movies, and Levi absolutely does not like to admit that he is crying)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie N(F)ight

**Author's Note:**

> Well, pat my fanny and call me Barbara, I wrote a fic without smut! It was hard (well, not really) so I hope you enjoy this pile of ErenxLevi fluff nonsense that I lay before you. Enjoy! :D

“Tell me again, why did I agree to watch this shit with you?” Levi grumbled next to Eren on the couch as the menu screen for the movie popped up.

Eren narrowed his eyes at him. “Hey, I watched that god damn Babadook movie with you and it scared the hell out of me. Now, we’re watching this or I will never sleep again.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Please, that was-”

“If you say that was ‘child’s play’ or something compared to other movies i’ll light the TV on fire.”

“Actually, Child’s Play is a completely different brand of horror movie, but whatever. I guess we can watch your ‘Bunnies in Turkmenistan’ if you’re gonna shit yourself.”

“It’s Bridge to Terabithia!” Eren complained, but when he caught Levi’s utterly disinterested face he just grumbled some more and pressed play. “Asshole.”

The movie began, and ten minutes in Levi was already ridiculing it. “Wow, they’re poor as fuck. The brat isn’t even grateful they had hand-me-down shoes available for him.”

Eren’s eye twitched.

After Leslie beat Jesse and everyone else in the race, Levi snorted. “Look, it’s the little shit that couldn’t.”

Eren’s fingers tapped his knee.

May Belle’s twinkie gets stolen. “She’s crying over a stolen twinkie. This is why I never became a teacher-or anything else to do with children, the little hellspawns.”

“Yes, i’m sure that’s the only reason.” Eren countered irritably, but Levi just snickered behind his hand at the expression on Eren’s face.

It continued much like this, and towards the end Eren nearly started whacking Levi with a pillow. He almost did, except he noticed that at Leslie’s funeral, Levi had fallen silent beside him for the first time during the entire movie.

During the scene where Jesse and May Belle were in Terabithia at the end, Eren looked over to Levi and nearly fell off the couch in his shock.

“Levi...are you crying?” Eren asked incredulously.

Levi stiffened and turned his head in the other direction, conspicuously wiping at his face. “No. It’s fuckin’ raining.”

Eren felt a huge smile stretch across his face, and he shifted closer to Levi with his hands on his knees. “In the house?” He couldn’t hide the highly amused tone of his voice, which Levi of course picked up on.

“Yes, in the house. Leave me the fuck alone.”

Eren’s shoulders shook with silent laughter at Levi’s adorableness. “Babe, it’s okay if the movie made you cry. I cried the first time too.”

“Damn right you cried the first time.” Levi said grumpily, and Eren blushed as he caught the meaning.

“Ha ha. Seriously though,” Eren said, wrapping an arm around his prickly boyfriend and pulling him close. For all his talk, Levi was a huge cuddle monster and automatically tucked his head under Eren’s chin like he belonged there.

“Shut up. It wasn’t fucking fair. Leslie deserved to be in Terabithia way more than that whiny little shit of a sister. S’fucking bullshit.” Levi groused.

Eren buried his face in Levi’s hair and tried so hard not to laugh, but he snorted anyway. “I-I thought May Belle was sweet.”

“If that’s what is considered sweet nowadays I will eat my own asshole.”

Now Eren couldn’t hold back his laughter even if he wanted to. “I d-didn’t know you were that flexible!”

“Fuck off. I hate this stupid ass movie. Just for that, we’re watching Insidious before we go to bed.”

Eren froze. “You wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Oh I wouldn’t, wouldn’t I?” Levi said sarcastically as he shoved off of Eren and stood up. Eren latched onto Levi in a panic, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

“No no no no no no! Please, please don’t make me watch it! I’ll do whatever you want, i’ll even eat your ass so you don’t have to!”

Levi pushed at Eren’s forehead, turning his face forward to hide his wide smirk. “You’d do that anyway.”

“...True. But i’ll do anything! You know I hate that freakin’ tribal Darth Maul thing that pops up!” Eren whined desperately.

“You should have thought of that before you showed me this fucking ‘Baby Tyrannosaurus’ movie.”

“I know you know the real name, you dick! Please, i’ll marry you if you don’t play that movie. I swear.”

Levi snorted, turning to him with a raised eyebrow. “I thought you were trying to persuade me, not dissuade me.”

Eren scowled. “That was rude and disrespectful, to be honest,” Eren said, before leaning his cheek on Levi’s hip, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Please, Levi? I promise I won’t make you watch any more tear-jerkers. Please don’t make me watch Insidious?” He pouted, furrowing his eyebrows.

Levi groaned. “Stop making that damn face, it’s cheating.” But when he looked back down at Eren the crestfallen look had increased and those damn eyes were wider and glossier than before. “Fine, fine. We can watch something else, just get the hell off me so I can put it in.”

Eren brightened immensely and Levi fought the urge to shield his eyes as he felt Eren squeeze him tighter before letting him go. “Thank you thank you thank you! I lo-oh god, I hate you so fucking much.”

Levi had gone over to their movies and pulled Darkness Falls out with a wicked grin.

Needless to say, they slept with the lights on that night, and if Levi hardly got any sleep with Eren clinging to him like a baby monkey, that was his own fault.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (!)IMPORTANT(!) Bridge to Terabithia made me cry when I was 11. True story.  
> (!) Also, i'll be posting a longer fic soon, one with more plot, but i'm still working on it and deciding if it's going to be posted as one long chapter or in several. Stay tuned if you wanna get on that, and thanks for reading! (^з^)-☆


End file.
